


What you treasure will be taken.

by Lamama



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asriel is no more a cinnamon roll, Dark!Asriel is deeply in love with Chara and he hates who tries to hurt Chara like Sans, Just that if Asriel and Sans meet after they came back from the ground, M/M, Male!Chara is now unconscious, Sans wants to kill someone
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Sans không muốn để Chara tồn tại. Asriel thì ở đây để ngăn cản bất kì ai ngáng đường trên bước đường thực hiện kế hoạch của anh.





	What you treasure will be taken.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bối cảnh diễn ra sau khi Chara và Asriel từ mặt đất trở về. Căn bệnh của Chara đã được chữa trị và hai người tách hồn trở lại. Còn hiện tại, Asriel và Sans đang nói chuyện với nhau.  
> \- Asriel đã được chính thức phong là thái tử của Underground. Còn Chara là nhị hoàng tử. Đúng rồi, Chara trong này là nam đấy :D  
> \- Hình dung của Asgore trong này có phần dữ dằn hơn chút.  
> \- Papyrus vẫn phấn đấu vào đội cận vệ hoàng gia, và Undyne vẫn là đội trưởng.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Điều ngươi trân trọng, ta sẽ cướp khỏi tay ngươi._ **

 

Sau một hồi tranh cãi, hai bên vẫn không ai nhường ai. Asriel đã có vẻ rất chán nản, không còn ý định tiếp chuyện nữa nên toan quay gót bỏ đi. "Chuyện này xem ra sẽ chẳng tới đâu cả." Anh nhíu mày nhìn Sans.

Thấy vậy, Sans chỉ hơi nheo mắt. Gã buông khẽ một câu, bỏ lửng không tiếp, nửa châm chọc, nửa cảnh cáo.

"Nếu cậu vẫn cứ thế này.."

Tấm lưng của Asriel liền khựng lại. Anh chầm chậm quay đầu, nghiêng mặt, mắt trừng lên; trong con mắt đen láy vốn phẳng lặng không gợn cảm xúc bỗng chốc loé lên ánh đỏ màu máu dữ tợn. Sans hơi dao động khi đón lấy ánh mắt của anh: giận dữ, khinh ghét, hăm doạ... Vốn anh chỉ đứng yên, trong tay cũng không cầm theo vũ khí gì, song cảm xúc phức tạp đan xen như tạo thành lưỡi gươm sắc. Trong một khoảnh khắc gã ảo tưởng rằng anh đã biến ra một lưỡi gươm, nhanh nhẹn lao đến kề gươm bên cổ gã, chỉ còn thiếu không đến nửa gang tay nữa gã có thể cảm thấy kim loại lành lạnh đâm vào xương và tan rã.

Mới năm nào, Asriel vẫn còn là đứa trẻ vô lo vô nghĩ, nhân hậu và hiền hoà giống như người mẹ; vậy mà bây giờ anh càng lúc càng mang dáng dấp của người cha uy nghiêm khi ông ở trên chiến trường nhiều năm về trước, thậm chí còn có phần khát máu hơn khi ánh mắt như có uy lực vô hình, gây áp lực khổng lồ lên người khác - nếu không phải gã đã quen với những ánh mắt của loài dã thú hay vì chính gã cũng từng bắt gặp mình trong bộ dạng này, đổi lại là người khác đã kinh hãi trước thái tử của Underground. Gã không hiểu, năm đó lên mặt đất rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì để Asriel thay đổi nhiều đến nhường này? Gã biết anh đã tấn công những người ở mặt đất - song hoàn cảnh ấy, đó chỉ là phản ứng tự vệ. Tuy nhiên ắt hẳn phải có chuyển biến gì lớn hơn thế. LỚN HƠN THẾ để khiến đứa trẻ hiền lành này càng ngày càng tăm tối hơn hết, thậm chí giờ đây - như gã thấy - đã mấp mé bên bờ vực trầm luân. Phải chăng đứa trẻ tên Chara đã làm gì đó? Gã chỉ có thể phỏng đoán từ những kí ức gã có về đứa trẻ loài người vốn đã sớm tỏ ra bất thường. Nếu thật sự là như vậy...

Gã vốn đã nghi ngờ từ trước khi có vài lần quan sát cậu ta. Song, dưới sự bảo hộ của hoàng tộc và sự quả quyết của Papyrus rằng cậu ta chỉ mới là đứa trẻ và rằng ai cũng có thể thay đổi, gã đã để yên cho cậu ta. Ít nhất sự tồn tại của cậu ta lúc đó chưa có ảnh hưởng nào đáng lo ngại, và cậu ta là tạo vật bất thường duy nhất. Thế nhưng, trước sự thay đổi của Asriel, lúc này gã có thể chắc chắn rằng Chara chính là mối đe doạ lớn đối với cả Underground và nhân loại. Gã cần phải hành động ngay..

"Đừng tìm cách làm chuyện gì quá phận." Asriel lạnh lùng nói, "Dù là con người, hiện tại Chara vẫn là cư dân của Underground, là thành viên gia đình Dreemurr. Bất kì ai tự tiện động đến hoàng gia đều là khi quân phạm thượng, dù ngươi có là người nhà Gaster đi nữa, ta cũng không nể nang gì đâu."

Nghe thấy thế, Sans chỉ cười vô thưởng vô phạt. 

"Cậu đang đe doạ tôi à, nhóc con? Sức cậu có là bao nhiêu mà mạnh miệng đến vậy?" Giọng điệu gã có phần không nghiêm túc , "Nếu không vì nể mặt hoàng hậu, tôi cũng đã xử lý cậu từ lâu rồi; bằng không cậu nghĩ cậu còn đứng đây được hay sao?"

"Chưa thử sao có thể biết chắc được?" Asriel nhạt nhẽo đáp, trong lời nói có ý khích tướng xen lẫn mỉa mai, "Ngươi có thể là một trong những kẻ mạnh nhất Underground, nhưng đã bao năm qua rồi, chuyện gì cũng có thể thành hai chữ 'đã từng'."

Đoạn anh nhếch mép, quay mặt đi, phất tay áo choàng rồi biến mất.

Bóng anh vừa khuất, nụ cười giả tạo gã vẽ lên cũng biến mất, thay vào đó là nét lạnh lùng rất đỗi xa lạ mà gã chỉ giữ cho riêng mình. Không có mấy khi gã biểu lộ như vậy kể cả khi chỉ có một mình, chỉ trừ những lúc cảm xúc gã dao động mạnh theo hướng tiêu cực. Bất an, hoài nghi, ghê tởm... những cảm xúc này cứ nhộn nhạo trong lòng gã không thôi. Phải, trông thấy tương lai của Underground u ám như vậy rồi thì dù có là người điềm tĩnh nhất cũng khó lòng giữ nổi tâm bất định. "Quả nhiên khi có người để hiến dâng tất cả, ai cũng có thể biến thành điên cuồng đến độ liều mạng." Bởi những kẻ sẵn sàng liều mạng cũng là những kẻ nguy hiểm nhất, bởi chẳng còn gì có thể uy hiếp họ, và họ cũng chẳng còn gì để mất cả. Gã biết, vì gã trong một thoáng đã trông thấy chính mình ở anh - nếu đổi lại là Papyrus, có lẽ gã cũng sẽ như vậy thôi. Còn như với Asriel - người coi Chara là cả thế giới - giờ đây khi trông thấy thế giới của bản thân sụp đổ, đứa trẻ đó sẽ chẳng từ nan.

Song, có sự khác biệt lớn giữa Sans và Asriel, và đó chính là điều khiến anh trở nên đáng ngại. Papyrus chỉ là một quái vật vô hại, luôn luôn lạc quan và tin vào bản chất tốt đẹp sâu thẳm trong mỗi con người, trong khi đó, Chara... bao quanh đứa trẻ này chẳng có gì ngoài tuyệt vọng, tuyệt vọng đến vô tận và khao khát hủy diệt đến cùng cực. Bởi vậy, cái liều mạng cho người như Chara của anh chỉ đánh đổi sự nguy hiểm và không đáng chút nào. Anh vốn là người biết phải trái, nhưng giờ đây... cậu ta đã che mờ mắt anh rồi.

Gã trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Gã là thủ hộ của Underground, những điều gây hại cho cho thế giới quái vật theo thế giới quan của gã cần bị loại bỏ. Chara là nguồn cơn của sự suy đồi của vị vua kế tiếp - đến khi Asriel kế vị, không lâu nữa đâu, và mọi chuyện vẫn tiếp diễn thế này thì không ổn. Xem chừng gã thật sự phải đối đầu với Asriel Dreemurr. Chiến đấu với anh cũng tốt, vậy nhưng nó sẽ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì nếu gốc rễ chưa bị loại bỏ. Gã sẽ phải tính toán đường đi nước bước để loại bỏ mầm mống tai ương đó - sẽ chẳng dễ dàng gì khi gia đình Dreemurr rất yêu thương đứa trẻ loài người, địa vị nhị hoàng tử Underground, Asriel thì coi cậu ta như cả thế giới; song đây là vì lợi ích chung của cả hai giống loài. Đó là con đường duy nhất.. để tránh khỏi đại hoạ diệt vong.

 

Điều Sans không hay là ở trong toà cung điện kia, ngồi bên giường Chara, Asriel cũng đang suy tính đến một kế hoạch tương tự. Nhằm triệt hạ tận gốc "mối đe doạ" Sans Gaster trên con đường thực hiện kế hoạch của cả hai, anh cũng sẽ phải uy hiếp đến gốc rễ của gã...

"Nghe nói Papyrus muốn vào đội cận vệ hoàng gia phải không, Undyne?"

Asriel thấp giọng hỏi vị nữ tướng đang đứng dựa vào tường.

"Đúng vậy. Thần vẫn đang huấn luyện cho cậu ta. Vẫn chưa đủ sức.. nhưng nếu dành thêm thời gian, có thể đưa cậu ta vào đội dự bị được, điện hạ. Cậu ta có chút tiềm năng." Undyne gật đầu đáp.

"Ta sẽ phê chuẩn cho cậu ta vào đội cận vệ hoàng gia. Để cậu ta làm cận vệ của ta bắt đầu từ ngày mai, được chứ?"

"Tại sao lại là Papyrus? Điện hạ có nhiều người khác tốt hơn.. mà chẳng phải với sức mạnh của ngài hiện tại đã là đủ rồi sao?" Cô nghi hoặc, đôi mắt cá nheo lại.

"Cứ y lệnhta mà làm." Anh nói, "Chuyện cận vệ của ta, phụ hoàng sẽ không quản. Nhớ triệu cậu ta vào cung ngày mai để bắt đầu công việc. Giờ thì lui xuống đi."

Cô không định tranh cãi nên dù khó hiểu, cô chỉ nhún vai trước anh rồi lui ra ngoài.

Còn lại một mình trong phòng, anh quay đi, ngắm nhìn Chara đang nằm im lặng. Anh siết lấy bàn tay cậu, còn cậu, cậu chẳng phản ứng lấy một lần. Cậu ấy vẫn chìm vào giấc ngủ kể từ sự kiện đó, dù linh hồn - nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Gaster - đã được tách ra và hoàn trả về cho cậu ấy. Cơ thể Chara đã được Gaster chữa trị nên khi hoàn hồn, nhịp đập đã trở lại trong tim cậu. Tuy thế, cậu vẫn từ chối tỉnh giấc như khi li bì trong cơn ốm. Một nửa của anh... Không biết đến bao giờ cậu mới mở mắt trở lại, nói chuyện với anh như những ngày xưa ấy. Nghĩ đến điều đó lại làm cõi lòng Asriel đau nhói. Gaster thậm chí cũng nói: có thể là không bao giờ, khi linh hồn cậu ấy đã rời khỏi cơ thể quá lâu và rất có khả năng sẽ không thể dung hợp trở lại. Và nếu thế thì cậu chỉ như sống thực vật, nằm đó mãi mãi cho đến khi trái tim cũng ngừng đập - là bao giờ? Mỗi ngày trôi qua, anh sống trong nỗi lo về cậu. Mỗi ngày trôi qua, tinh thần anh càng thêm kiệt quệ vì nỗi nhớ thương. _Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara. Chara._ Mỗi ngày thức giấc, trông thấy cậu ấy vẫn say ngủ, anh càng thêm phát điên. Anh không thể chịu đựng được những ngày tháng không có cậu ở bên. Chúng cô đơn quá, lạnh lẽo quá. Khi hai người còn sóng đôi, mỗi ngày đều tươi đẹp và ngập tràn ánh nắng với Asriel; vậy nhưng giờ đây, khi chỉ còn đơn độc một mình, anh chẳng còn cảm thấy gì ngoài bóng tối bủa vây. Phải, phải, thế giới gọi Chara là xấu xa, là tuyệt vọng, là thứ sinh vật phải bị tiêu diệt... tuy nhiên Asriel để tâm sao? Anh chẳng còn tâm trí nào để nghe lời kẻ khác muốn anh nghe và làm điều họ muốn anh làm - đó là giết chết cậu ấy. _Đủ lắm rồi. Tại sao thế giới lại vị kỷ đến như thế? Không phải chính bọn họ dồn cậu ấy tới bước đường cùng sao? Giờ thì cậu ấy phải sống đời thực vật rồi, các người cũng cướp cả đi thế giới của ta rồi còn chưa thỏa sao? Tại sao ta và cậu ấy lại phải chịu khổ vì những kẻ khác? Tại sao không phải là bọn họ chịu đau khổ? Cả một đời Chara phải chịu khổ, mới hưởng một chút hạnh phúc, thế giới cũng tước của cậu ấy đi. Ta có thể để yên được hay sao?_

Đáy mắt trong veo của anh từng sáng ngời hạnh phúc, còn giờ, trong mắt anh chỉ còn lửa hận thù bùng cháy.

Trước kia anh từng phản đối suy nghĩ của Chara, nhưng giờ anh đã hiểu. Anh đã hoàn toàn hiểu thấu cõi lòng của cậu ấy rồi. Chẳng còn đâu chút sợ hãi e dè lúc còn ngây thơ - anh chỉ thấy tiếc nuối vô ngần vì đã không nhận ra sớm hơn, bằng không có lẽ anh bây giờ đã không phải ân hận với cậu ấy nhiều thế này. May mắn là vẫn còn một cơ hội để anh sửa sai, và anh đã nỗ lực suốt thời gian qua chỉ để cho thời khắc ấy tới. Sắp rồi. Ngày anh đăng quang... sẽ sớm tới thôi. Anh sẽ thực hiện ước nguyện còn dang dở của cậu. _À không, của chúng ta,_ anh chỉnh lại.

Kể cả khi điều đó có nghĩa tuyên chiến với bất kì ai ngáng đường, đặc biệt là thủ hộ của Underground.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuối cùng cũng xong! Cảm ơn những ai đã đọc câu chuyện siêu nhảm nhí này của tui nhé :D Tui thì chẳng có tài viết văn lắm đâu, nhưng do hardship Chasriel và đặc biệt, tui cực kì hứng thú với hình dung về unhealthy relationship cũng như dark characters nên là cái fic này đã ra đời đó!  
> Tui thích khai thác về những sắc thái được cho là "méo mó" và "xấu xí" trong tình yêu, vậy nên có lẽ những fic tiếp theo của Undertale hay cụ thể là Chasriel cũng sẽ chủ yếu xoay quanh sắc thái này. Mong được mọi người ủng hộ tiếp nhé!


End file.
